Beneath The Deadly Skies
by ahmoniqued
Summary: Summary: When Bella's life has crashed down after a life-wrecking natural disaster, she's determined it's the end of the world. She soon ends up in Forks with Charlie and Emmettt trying to face the world one step at a time. OOC A bit , AU.
1. The Beginning

* * *

Summary: When Bella's life has crashed down after a life-wrecking natural disaster, she's determined it's the end of the world. She soon ends up in Forks with her father Charlie trying to face the world but what can she do when she can't seem to be anything but… broken? AU, OOC [A bit].

A/N: I beg you not to copy this idea, I came up with it on the spot after hearing about what happened on the other side of the world – I've read heaps of fanfics and I know no one has use this idea. And oh, my prayers goes out to all of you who were affected by the earthquakes, I pray everything gets better for you. In this story, Emmett will Bella's brother.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

* * *

My long brown hair whipped around my face as I walked throughout the distance, I looked back to see the distance I had walked. I looked at my home which had gone from a value of a million dollars to just fifty cents; it had turned into rubble in less then thirty seconds. And somewhere, somewhere my mother, Renee, was in this mess of a place.

I was determined to believe the world was coming to an end. The sky had become a strange shade of gray which was a very odd thing for the city of Phoenix; Rain soon began to fall onto my delicate skin.

_It was within earlier this day that I sat on my front porch admiring the scorching sun against my skin when the surroundings around me began to shake uncontrollably. I was completely unaware what has happening around me until it set in, it was an earthquake. It lasted nothing more then thirty seconds but my mother was inside the house and it was my mission to save her. _

And here I stood; the ground began to grumble as I gazed around me one last time until it all went black.

* * *

_The next day - 5:00pm_

* * *

My eyes opened to the sound of beeping from some stupid machine. *Beep, Beep, Beep*.

I groaned under my breath. I knew exactly where I was and I had no idea on how I ended up here. I quickly sat up to see a doctor with blonde hair who had the looks of supermodel amused by the sitcom playing on the television. I faked a cough as he began to face me.

"Hello Bella Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen, A doctor at Forks Hosp-"

I interrupted him, "What the hell am I doing here?"

He talked in a soothing voice, "You were an earthquake that happened in Phoenix. And you blacked out according to tests I've taken. You're in Forks now and you're in a safe condition. Your father, Charlie, is in the waiting room..."

"Where is my mum?

"I'm sorry, Bella. We haven't found here yet."

Tears started streaming down my face. This couldn't be happening, no, no, no.

My mother was dead.

* * *

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**_


	2. His Golden Eyes

_A/N: Thank you for all of you who put this story on alert or favourited it. Here's a shoutout to __sarahlizz__, __pirate-vampire__, __, __twilightnaley19__ and __nermalasu__; who actually spent time to give a review. This chapter is kind of short but next one is going to be longer, I promise. Now, I'll be doing at least five reviews per chapter - then the next will be up. So yah._**

* * *

Chapter 2 – His Golden Eyes**

**

* * *

**I was trapped in a cage I was unable to escape; I was in Forks living with Charlie and Emmett. How the heck I survived in this tiny town was something I wasn't able to answer.

I sat on the edge of my window-seat looking out to see the rain falling down deep into the forest. I was curled up into a ball as I flinched slightly as the thunder grumbled. I had never been a fan on thunderstorms, they terrified me in most cases and my mother, Renee, had been the one to comfort me in those times of need. Flashbacks of my mother's face flickered through my mind and I soon started to let out a silent cry.

Four months had past since my mother's 'death' and I was sure my mother was still alive. The fact that the clean up in Phoenix was well underway, yet, they had not found her body. I was having ongoing, vivid dreams or you could call them nightmares where my mother was somehow communicating with me. My father kept asking me if I needed to go to a counselor thinking that I was some sort of nutcase. To bad I don't have the nuts, I chuckled at my sense of humor.

The forest outside was somewhere wanted to walk through to take in all the green, luscious scenery. Charlie had always warned me it wasn't safe out there – So, I was stuck with the only option of window shopping or whatever you would like to call it. My eyes watched as the trees swayed from side to side, I sat there in silence.

A quick blur flashed past my eyes. I focused to see golden eyes staring out towards me. Our eyes met for a brief second and then it was gone. What on earth was that? I wanted, no, needed to find out. But no, I couldn't go… _Screw this,_ I thought, _What do I have to lose?_

I quickly put on my Converse and quietly tip-toed down the stairs while I heard the game going. Ah, Charlie and Emmett were probably up to their idiotic bets. I bolted for the door. I stepped outside to feel the cold air against my skin, I shivered. I walked down the path behind my house and the sound of gravel of crunching underneath my feet. I had finally reached the entrance of the forest to see nothing there except for a piece of paper that read, 'Beneath The Deadly Skies'.

* * *

**_IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. Starting Nowhere

_A/N: I'm quite pleased on how long this chapter turned out to be. Over 1000 words. I've been quite busy with school lately, so yeah. In my other fanfiction, I might continue writing. I'm just going to write when I feel like it, The chapters would probably come out on the weekends or so. So yeah, Thanks loves for reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Starting nowhere**

* * *

We all have to start somewhere in life but I was starting nowhere. Not that the start and end hadn't already come within the first seventeen years of my life.

"Wake up Bella! Time for school!" yelled my brother, Emmett.  
I woke up to see Emmett grinning hugely with a plate of pancakes in his hands.  
"I'm not going to school", I said quietly.  
He frowned, "I made breakfast in bed for you just for to–"  
"You've made me breakfast nearly everyday since I've been here. So, don't speak shit with me."  
"Look, I'm sick of seeing you not living a life. Summer holidays are long gone and you're starting to fall behind with your school work and I can't bring home your schoolwork home forever. And you seriously don't want Charlie to get pissed off, His starting to consider his options of what to do with you. Do you really want to get me started? ", He replied.  
"Fine, I'll go"; my fingers wrapped around the fork and I began scoffing down the pancakes, not even giving myself the chance to chew.  
"Thanks Bells."

I walked into Forks High school with bag slung across my shoulder; people eyes followed me as I passed. Emmett punched my shoulder gently as I came to realisation that my body was shaking just like an earthqua-. ~Stop,~ I warned myself.  
Emmett had left me to go and pick up my schedule as I sat on the bench quietly. Awkward.  
A girl with short, pixie-like hair smiled me brightly and she took a seat next to me.  
She extended her hand, "You must be Bella, and I'm Alice".  
"Uhm, Nice to meet you", I smiled sweetly while I shook her hand.  
And that was the moment I knew it was the beginning of my new life.

My day went by slowly but it had finally come to a close, just having Gym left. I had spent my day trying to catch up on school work that I had already learnt back at my old high school and meeting a bunch of new people. I started to feel like Bella again. I walked out of the changerooms and groaned – Gym had never been my favorite subject.  
Coach Clapp was sorting of pieces of paper with the 'teacher's pet', Jacob. I was surrounded by constant chatter by Alice, Jessica and Angela about the latest gossip and such. I pretended to wait quietly but I was really listening to what they were talking about. Jessica was apparently having an on-and-off relationship with Mike, Lauren went hooking up with everybody's boyfriend and slept with a few guys and something they couldn't stop talking about…  
"Oh my gosh, Bella you need to come this weekend. The party is apparently going to be the biggest ones of this year", Jessica squealed with excitement.  
"I don't know… I'll see", I replied.  
They soon returned to there chatter but were shortly interrupted by Coach Clapp ready to start class.

"Today, we'll be starting our new topic and it's much more different to what we usually do. We are going to do something more spiritual and relaxing… It's called Pacifique des prairies. In this exercise, you will be assigned a partner and you will begin to find your inner soul. Okay, I'll just begin to read out your partners now." He pulled out his sheet of paper and began to read through the list, "Lauren and Mike, Jessica and Tyler, Angela and Ben, Leah and Jacob, Bella and Edward…"

Alice nudged me and whispered, "Looks like you got my brother!"  
"Who's… you brother?" I said softly trying to force a smile.  
I followed her gaze to see a pair of emerald eyes staring directly at me. That was Edward with his messy, bronze hair and sculptured jaw. His face held no emotions until he looked away.  
"Oh… You never told me you had a brother, Alice"  
"I would of never told you about him if I knew you were going to eyefuck in front of me", She burst into laughter seconds later, "Just kidding, Bella. I know you like him; don't be embarrassed but his kind of guarded by Lauren."  
"Is that his girlfriend?"  
"Of course not. But she thinks she owns him since she thinks she's the prettiest girl here. Look's like she's got some competition", she eyed me.

We had all moved off to our partners and I was here next to Edward Cullen outside the Gym with our backs pressed against the walls. I flipped through the book idly looking at the diagrams and subtext. Too bad none of the exercises' were CPR; I seemed to hyperventilate just being near him – The only thing that could cure me was his lips against mine… Oh, A girl can dream you know.

"Shall we get started?" Edward said politely.  
I replied, "Oh sure, I guess."  
The first exercise was to write a paragraph about the worst memory of their life and we would have to discuss about that memory and learn how to overcome it. I knew exactly what my worst memory in my life was but it couldn't be described into one single paragraph. I left the space blank and Edward happened to be finished writing.  
"What's your worst memory, Bella? If you rather not want to discuss it, I understand. Horrible memories would rather be forgotten and be left in the past. But if we choose to overcome them, it won't haunt you anymore in your daydreams and nightmares".  
I spoke, "I moved to Forks during summer due to my mother 'dying' in the Phoenix earthquake. I'm determined to believe she's still alive, I know she is but my father thinks I'm suffering from trauma. I feel as if she's been communicate with me throughout my dreams somehow. Nobody will believe me."  
Sobs broke out of my chest and thousands of tears escaped my eyes. I began shaking uncontrollably as I felt Edward's cold arm's wrapped around me. It was oddly comforting. He handed me a tissue, I wiped my eyes gently with it.  
"Thanks", I said weakly.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to see that. I usually never do that in front of anyone."  
He looked into my eyes, "It's always best to never bottle your emotions up, express yourself."  
I sat there in his arms as I gazed out towards the gray sky.  
"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again".

* * *

_**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THEN BEING IN THE ARMS OF EDWARD CULLEN. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS :)**_


End file.
